I Look To You : A Jasper and Bella Love Story
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: City Girl Bella Swan's life changes when she receives a late night call from her cousin Emmett about her beloved Grandma Swan. With her twin sister Alice in tow they make their way to Dallas, Texas. There, she meets the deliciously sinful Jasper Whitlock, a country boy with a love for Mustangs. Can they find love along the broken road or will that northern star fade away?
1. I Need You

** Well hello my fellow Fanfickers! How is everyone doing? Good I hope. Okay so here's the thing. I was originally writing a story for Emmett and Bella, but that story lost its spark with me and i had no idea where that was heading. So i decided to put it up for adoption. Now this story has been bugging the hell out of me for months. i have no idea why. It just wouldn't leave me alone so i decided to give it a whirl. For those of you who are Jasper fan's this might be a good story for you. If not there are many other stories you should check out. Maybe next chapter i'll put up my recommendations for you guys. Okay so this story might be a slow burn. Not sure how far i want to take it. There might be some future Lemons but they aren't going to be written for a while. But if smut is your thing i could recommend some for you. Just feel free to PM me. Which comes to this. Right now this story is not Beta'd. If anyone wants to become my Beta feel free to PM me. Even if someone wants to Collab this or any other story, I'm up for it :)**

* * *

**-Major Grizzly Babe**

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring._

What the hell? I looked over at my alarm clock sitting on my bed side table. Those bright red letters red 3 am. Great what a glorious half an hour that was.

_Ring Ring Ring._

I contemplated hurling the damn piece of electrical bullshit at the wall. Who the hell was calling me at 3 in the morning anyway? I reached over and grabbed my cell phone and answered with a small, groggy hello. I took a second and cleared the gravel from my voice on the other end of the phone made me bolt upright in my bed and the sleepiness was long gone and forgotten.

Emmett?

"Bells, we need you. Please?" my big Cousins voice rang out in my ear. "What's going on Emmy Bear? Talk to me?" He sighed long and hard. "Bell, its Grandma Swan." That's all I needed to hear.

I told Em that I would be there by morning and to text me details so I knew exactly what was going on. Grandma Swan was my entire world. If anything was happening I needed to be there, quick fast and in a hurry.

I sent a silent prayer to anybody that would listen. I ran to my twin's sisters room and threw open the door. I yanked the cover off of my sister's sleeping form and yelled at her to pack and get ready to go in 30 minutes.

She jumped up confused and daze but I didn't have time to talk her through it. I ran back to my room and started throwing random clothes into a suitcase and through on my sweatpants and wife beater.

Alice met me downstairs in less time that I gave her with a cup of coffee in one hand and her suitcase in the other. She looked like she was up for hours. Damn her. I grabbed a hair tie and through my hair up into my signature messy bun. Alice gave me that look. The one she always gives me every time I do that with my hair.

I snatched the coffee out of her hand and we ran to the car. I peeled out of the driveway and got onto the highway to O'Hare. Now that we were settled into the car and on our way, I told Alice why we left like we did. Her eyes went wide when I told her about the phone call from Emmett.

She just nodded her head and through her iPod headphones in. I just shook my head. Every time Alice gets stressed she listens to her music. We are just so much alike but so damn different at the exact same time. See Alice and I are fraternal twins, born 3 minutes apart.

We don't look a thing alike either. I have long, mahogany hair with reddish highlights, while Alice has short, black hair that sticks out in all different directions. I'm 5'2 and curvy, where Alice is 4'9 and has almost to no curves. Alice has a pixie shaped face where mine is more of a heart shape.

The only thing me and Alice have in common physically, is our eyes. We both have two different colored eyes. One green colored eyes and the other eye is blue. Creepy, don't you think? The doctor thinks that since we were in the same womb for so long that our genes were mixing themselves together or some medical doctor mumbo jumbo like that. Which makes Alice and I color blind.

Anyways anything none physical, Alice and I have in common. To our fashion sense, to our taste in music, or to our favorite foods. Alice just wishes I would do something with the mahogany mop on my head but I refuse. I don't find the need too. She thinks ill never find a guy like that but like I always say, "If you don't want me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best."

We finally made it to O'Hare airport. The fact that I was pushing my old Chevy truck way past the limit might have been why we got there so quick. I sent a silent thank you to my truck and we were off. We found the reception desk and I asked for two tickets to Dallas, Texas on the next available flight.

By the grace of a miracle the next flight was leaving in 45 minutes. Alice and I ran over to security and got checked in. we were in line for the flight in 35 minutes thanks to Alice. She was quick with her tongue and that got us through the gates in no time at all. When the flight began seating, Alice and I picked a seat right in the middle.

I sat next to the window and pulled out my cell phone. I sent a quick text to my father Charlie telling him what was going on and why we weren't going to be home. Knowing him he'd be on the next flight out. I then sent a text to Emmett telling him we would be there in less than 2 hours. He sent me back a quick 'be safe and hurry' and then I turned off my cell phone as the airplane broke off from the bridge to the gate.

I put my head phones in and lay back in my chair, hoping to drift off for at least an hour. It took me no time at all to fall asleep. A minute later I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and glared at Alice, "What!?" I said to her. "Well I was just wondering if you actually planned to get off the plane smart ass," she nonchalantly said to me, rolling her eyes.

I looked toward the window and saw the sun was coming up and that we had actually landed I slept through all that was a mystery to me. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out after Alice. I stretched for a second and we made our way to the baggage claim.

I pulled out my cell phone and saw three texts from Emmett. They all read to call him as soon as I got off the plane. The last text was from Charlie telling me to call him when I found out what was going on and that we was going to get his vacation time together. He was going to come during the weekend and had already booked his ticket.

I dialed Em's number and he picked up one the second ring. "Where are you Bells?" he asked me. "Well hello to you to Emmett. I'm fine thank you for asking." I snapped back at him. I could hear his chuckle from the other side of the phone. "Cut the shit Belly, where are you?" he all but growled at me.

I laughed. "Alice and I are walking to the front to find a cab you big lug," I retorted back to him. "No need. I'm out front." He then hung up in my face, Jack ass.

I told Alice to follow me and we went out to find Emmett. It took us all of 10 seconds to find Emmett in the mess of people. I mean being 6'6 has its perks I guess. I ran over to Emmett, and like in those cheesy romance movies, he caught me and swung me around. Emmett crushed me to his chest in one of his signature bear hugs. This is why I call him Emmy Bear.

"Emmett….oxygen…would be nice," I tried to gasp out to him. He put me down and cocked a grin at me. He gave the same treatment to Alice while I tried to find my lungs that popped out of my mouth and probably ran for cover. "Allie Cat! I missed you so much!" Emmett exclaimed. She answered him back with a face splitting grin.

After the pleasantries were exchanged, Emmett took both mine and Alice's luggage and carried them over to the monster. When I say monster I mean MONSTER. Emmett had took the time to put some shocks and suspensions on his jeep which made the freaking thing taller than both Alice and I put together I'm telling you. Take that and his size humongous tires and you had the monster.

Emmett had to help Alice and me up into the damn thing because there was no way in hell we were going to get in the thing by ourselves. I wasn't a monkey!

After Alice and I were settled Emmett hopped his ass in the truck and we sped off towards his home. "Okay Emmett, Explain it all to me." I told him. I wanted to get down to business and stop ignoring the big ass yellow elephant in the room. I wanted to know and I wanted to know now.

"Well, when Grandma Swan was outside tending her apple trees in the yard, she needed to use a ladder to get to the apples on the top. She called me that morning wanting me to come help her out. Of course I said yes, so I jumped in my car and was already on my way there. When I pulled up, I walked into the house and called for her. She didn't answer so I figured she was in the gardening shed already getting things ready. Oh how wrong I was. When I got out there I saw G-ma on the floor, her leg twisted in the ladder and blood. I ran over to her and she was out cold. The blood was coming from her head and it looked like her whole leg was out of place. I picked her up as gentle as I could and got her in the car. She was in surgery for 8 hours. They were trying to get the bleeding in her head to stop and when they did, they had to set her leg back into place. The whole thing came out from her hip. While I was waiting in surgery, that's when I called you to let you know what was going on. So there you have it. Now we are going back to my place to drop off your things and going straight to the hospital. She's out of surgery and they have her in a room. So everything should be fine right now." Emmett finished his story and I couldn't even say anything.

What would have happened if Emmett didn't get there in time? Would Grandma Swan di... I couldn't even finish that damn sentence. I didn't even want to.

We pulled up to Emmett's home and dropped off our things. We all got out of the car and when I looked up I saw a tall blonde woman on Emmett's front steps. I looked over at Emmett and he just had this huge goofy grin on his face.

I smiled at him and walked over to tall, blonde, and beautiful. I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. She grasped my hand firmly and introduced herself as Rose. We chit chatted for a few minutes on the flight and the weather.

Emmett walked up and dipped Rose back and kissed her hard. Alice and I giggled like little school girls. "So you guys met Rosie. Well I was going to wait to tell you guys this until after the bad shit but," Emmett put his hand on Rose's stomach, "This is the mother of my child!" Both mine and Alice faces split into huge smiles and Alice screeched like a banshee and hurled herself at Rose.

I walked over to Emmett and congratulated him. We may have been related in the cousin sense, but Emmett was always like a big brother to me and I always loved him exactly like that, a big brother.

I grabbed Rose into a huge hug and congratulated her too. Of course being all hormonal, she started to cry. I just giggled and held her tighter. Emmett told us it was probably time for us to head to the hospital now because he wanted all of us to be there when Grandma Swan woke up.

Rose told us that she would come up later with lunch but she needed a nap first. The baby seemed to make her more and more tired as the months grew.

So Emmett, Alice and I got back into the jeep and headed out toward the Medical City Hospital.


	2. Green Eyed Man

**Hello my pets ! :) How is everyone today? Good? Good. So I know this took me a little longer than expected, I really have no excuse BUT I am in the middle of moving back home which is exciting! So with trying to get everything together is taking me from my writing. But don't fret! I do plan on continuing this story. I just don't know a schedule. Now back to business, as stated in the last chapter, if anyone is interested on a Collab with me on this or any other story, I'm open to suggestions. Another thing is, this story is not Beta'd. I am in search of one. In dire need of one actually. So any mistakes you find in this chapter are completely my doing. **

**So I want to give a huge thanks to the four people who reviewed this story.**

**_Angelina32_**** - Thanks for your complement, and here is your update :) **

**And to ****_RedSox2010 - _****Even though you questioned the rate of my story, I still felt your review gave me good criteria, so Thank you. ^.^**

**_gLeekedOut_ - Thank you for the support;) I do plan on keeping this story going.**

**_JessRosser_ - Thank you:)**

**Jasper kisses to you all (;**

**Now on with the story ! **

* * *

**-Major Grizzly Babe**

* * *

We arrived at Medical City in a little more than 10 minutes. We all piled out of Em's monster and made our way to the front desk.

The receptionist was an elderly lady with long salt and pepper hair with a warm and humble smile. I tried to hold back the tears because she reminded me of Grandma Swan.

My grandmother was such a sweet and kind woman unless you messed with her family. Then she turned into the Wicked Witch of the West and cursed everybody who was in a 3 mile radius out until she found the person who had done the damage.

I prayed she was okay. I don't know what I would do without her. She always made sure that I was happy and that I was following whatever dream I could come up with. I loved her so much.

Emmett had asked the elderly woman where Beth Swan's room was located. The elderly smiled and said her room number was 1097. "My name is Martha and if Beth or any of you need anything just come find me. I'll try to help the best I can. Now if you go down this hall and go through the automatic doors, there will be signs posted all along the walls there"

She pointed in the direction she was speaking of and we all took off down the long hallway. We finally reached Grandma Swan's room and knocked on the door. If we just barged in she would have all of our heads.

G-ma had taught us all manners growing up. She believed that the child always reflected on the home where they came from. So she always made sure we were always to be on our best behavior.

We heard a faint come in and we opened the door. Beth Swan was lying on her hospital bed with gauze wrapped around her head and all kinds of different tubes running from her body. I ran over to her bed side and gripped her hand.

"Isabella Nevaeh what are you doing here my dear." I looked her over to make sure she was comfortable. "Well G-ma, I came last night when Emmett called me. You gave me quite the scare you know. What happened grandma?"

She went on to tell me her story about how she really didn't want to wait for Emmett to get there, so she just tried to do a little bit of the work before he came. I tried to tell her that it wasn't such a good idea, seeing as where she is now.

She just sighed and nodded her head. I knew she agreed with me so I just let it go. I was just thankful that she was okay and that I was still able to talk to her.

We sat there and tried to pass the time by reminiscing about old stories. We were waiting for the doctor to come in and give us some kind of news.

Alice and Emmett were in a debate about who started a pillow fight last year when we all came down for the holidays, when a short, hard knock rang out through the room.

The door opened and in came a handsome man in his late 40's. He smiled at all of us and stuck his hand out in front of me. I briefly grasped his hand and he introduced himself as Jackson Whitlock.

He gave Alice the same greeting and he nodded and smiled at Emmett. "Hey Jack, how you doing man?" Emmett questioned the doctor.

I had no idea how Emmett knew this man but I instantly felt better that he did. Emmett was a good judge of character and I knew he would have threw a fit if this man wasn't trustworthy enough to help our grandmother.

Emmett and the good doctor had a brief conversation and then Dr. Whitlock looked over G-ma. After a quick once over, he asked if he could speak with us in the hall.

We all got up and followed him through the door. He took us to a small waiting room that was about three doors down from Grandma Swan's room. "Please have a seat, this won't take long." We all took our seats quickly and looked at Dr. Whitlock waiting for him to speak.

"Well as you know, when Mrs. Swan fell off of that ladder, she really messed her self up. Her hip dislocated which caused her leg to twist. The trauma to the head wasn't too severe. Head injuries just tend to bleed more so than others which is why it took us a while to stop it."

After hearing Dr. Whitlock's speech, I let out a long, hard sigh. His words were like music to my ears. I'm so grateful that she's okay.

"Although there wasn't no immediate damage to the brain, we still have to take into consideration that Mrs. Beth is not a young woman anymore. She won't be able to do the things she wants to do anymore. She is more than likely going to need 24 hour care. Now we have another neighboring facility named One Stop Care. I highly recommend them if you would need a live in nurse." Dr. Whitlock finished.

I sat there and pondered over that. I could never trust any random stranger to give my grandmother the care she needs. To me, there was only one other option. "Dr. Whitlock, where as I'm sure your heart is in the right place, that recommendation will not be necessary. I will be moving my things down here to be her live in nurse," I told him.

Dr. Whitlock just looked at me. He had no idea what to say to me. He honestly was in total shock. I just shrugged my shoulders. She was my grandmother for heaven's sake. What did he expect me to do.

He nodded his head and we discussed what preparations I would need to accomplish. After we got everything together Emmett, Alice, and myself went back into our grandmother's room to say our good byes.

We left the hospital and made our way back to Emmett's house. When we arrived there was two cars outside of the house. They were identical to Emmett's monster but were different colors. I'm guessing everyone down here loved these massive cars, if that's what you want to call them.

We all got out of the cars and headed towards Emmett's porch. The door opened before Emmett could pull out his house key. There stood a man with blonde hair that reached his chin and striking emerald colored eyes. He was pale in color and absolutely gorgeous.

He grabbed Emmett into a man hug and whispered something only Emmett could here. They pulled away from each other and Emmett introduced the guy as Jasper. He smirked at both Alice and I. Even his little cocky half smirk was gorgeous. Jasper stepped forward and stuck out his hand at first Alice and then me. I grabbed his hand and introduced myself as Bella.

Emmett hiked his eyebrow up and tried to stifle a giggle. That was when I realized my mouth was hanging open. I snatched my hand back and shut my mouth.

Emmett ushered us in the house complaining that he was hungry. "Well Emmett I'm pretty sure you are hungry 24/7 so I'm not really sure that its any news to these two gals," Jasper threw in as a side remark. Alice and I giggled while Emmett glared at us three.

We walked into the house and Rose was cooking up a storm. About four other men were in the living room and five women where in the kitchen with Rose. Emmett pointed at both Alice and I, "hey ya'll, these are my cousins from up north. Alice and Bella say hi to everyone." He pointed to each person in the group, "They there is Peter, Ben, Tyler, and Mike. The gals are Charlotte, Angie, Lauren, Jessica, and Nessie. You already met Jasper and Rose."

Everyone around us smiled and waved while Emmett led us over to where the women were. Rose got us seated with a drink in no time at all. The girls were a little quiet but I'm guessing that's just cause they didn't want to scare us. Emmett had told me his friends were wild and crazy once.

Alice being Alice had a conversation going within minutes. The girls were telling us little things about themselves. We figured out that Peter and Char were together and so was Ben and Angie, Mike with Jessica, and Tyler was with Lauren. Jasper was single and so was Nessie.

Angie looked over at me and had asked if I had a special beau in my life. I shook my head and told her no. That there was somebody but we decided to just stay friends.

Our conversations were getting louder as the day went on. We were consuming drink after drink and we were all a little on the drunk side. I didn't mind so much. The alcohol had loosened my up and I was finally joining in on the conversations.

A little while later we all went out side and started a bonfire. We sat around the fire telling stories and laughing our asses off. Jasper came over and sat down next to me. I didn't have to courage to look over at him but I could feel his eyes burning into my side. I finally looked at him and he had that gorgeous smirk on his face.

"So B, tell me a little about yaself," he asked. I started rambling on and on about little things not really knowing what he wanted to know. As the night grew I felt myself relaxing. Jasper was a real good guy and very easy to talk to. We didn't talk about anything of importance but I did find out he loved horses and had a ranch the bred mustangs.

"If you ever want to come by and watch the horses or even ride one, you just let me know. Okay?" I nodded my head and smiled. I think I would have to take him up on that offer since it seemed that I would be around for a while.

Jasper and I broke daylight by that bonfire just talking.

**Review and let me know what you think ! **


End file.
